Father
"I am... most unsatisfied." ''-Father'' Benedict Wigglestein ("Father" Ben) Uno, Jr. is a paternal figure who is an ultimate figure of authority and the archnemesis of the KND Organization,(and the main antagonist of the series). His ultimate goal is to destroy the Kids Next Door so that evil adults who punish kids for no reason and who don't care about kids can rule the world unopposed. Father's body is completely black with a red outline along his body and eyebrows, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable among them being his bright yellow eyes. Father resides at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with his children, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, where he plots to destroy the KND. Father usually sends other villains to carry out his work and rarely attacks the KND himself, and is thus much less often seen than the Delightful Children, athough he appears in a few episodes without the Delightful Children appearing. He was first seen in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., the Season 1 finale and the first 30 minute episode of the series. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that Father's true identity is Benedict Uno (also called Ben for short), the brother of Monty Uno and thus the uncle of Numbuh 1. The Delightful Children are also explained to be the result of a Delightfulization Chamber that blew a fuse when used on the kidnapped members of Sector Z. Biography Pre-Series As a child in Great Britain, Benedict Uno was terrified of his own father, being extremely obedient despite his dislike for the man. When Monty Uno decided to rebel against Grandfather, Benedict insisted that they would stand no chance against him and as a result of his cowardice did not join Monty in the uprising, which ultimately did prove successful. Sometime between this incident and the present day of the series, Benedict took up his father's mantle as the king of evil and ultimate oppressor of children, becoming a demonic being similar to Grandfather and vowing to destroy the Kids Next Door. He also moved to the United States. Ultimate Evil At one point, Father created the Delightfulization Chamber, a device designed to turn any kid into a mindlessly obedient and perfectly behaved child (most likely as a precaution for what happened between Monty and Grandfather, from happening to him). The first working Delightfulization Chamber was used on Sector Z. During the Delightfulization Process, the machine blew a fuse for reasons unknown, causing it to explode and amplifying its effects "eleventy billion-fold", creating the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who from then on would be Father's "children" and most powerful allies. Other notable minions of Father include the Ice Cream Men and the Teen Ninjas, including his apprentice, Cree Lincoln. Father does not directly control the majority of the KND's rogues gallery, but frequently employs the services of other villains who, while otherwise operating independently, are readily willing to serve him. Even the Delightful Children frequently appear without Father. Father is occasionally seen attending the villain meetings of Mr. Boss, who regularly functions as a leader of the series' lesser villains or as a second-in-command. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and the comic story Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E., Father is said to be the head of a company called "Evil Adult Industries Inc." It is also implied that Father employs several children similar to the DCFDTL throughout the world, as shown in the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain and Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square. Battling the Kids Next Door Father was first encountered by Sector V in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., in which he admonishes the DCFDTL for their repeated failures against the KND. He allows his children to use the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" to destroy the Sector V Treehouse; in the process, the Delightful Children also manage to transform Numbuh 1 into an adult with the Age Cigar. The remaining members of Sector V infiltrate the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to retrieve the cigar, with Numbuh 1 (now "Mr. Uno" the ice cream man) joining them to defeat the Delightful Children. Sarcastically applauding Uno's success at defeating "a bunch of little kids", Father attacked with his devastating fire powers, but Sector V was able to triumph by covering him with all the ice cream in Mr. Uno's truck. As Numbuh 1 de-aged himself back to his old self and escaped with his team, Father could only lie on the floor, weakly ordering the DCFDTL to get his sweater. His second major appearance was in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., the culmination of a story arc consisting of several loosely-related episodes. Here, he activates a device which creates a rapidly-expanding energy field that turns all KND operatives caught in it into animals. However, the field's reliance on the KND Code Module for its targets backfires when Tommy Gilligan decommissions himself, gaining immunity to the energy field. He proceeds to upload the DNA of the DCFDTL - and Father himself - into the KND Code Module, making them viable targets for their own weapon. Transformed into a panther, Father was locked in his own mansion's cages, allowing Tommy to free his trapped comrades and destroy the device producing the energy field. With the energy field gone, Father returned to normal, but the KND were long gone by the time he escaped his own prison. Although Tommy's actions defeated him at the time, Father's failed scheme would bear surprising fruit in Operation: I.T. With his DNA in the Code Module, he was technically a KND operative; thus, he was able to infiltrate their Moon Base. Coincidentally, he arrived during the annual competition for leadership (a worldwide game of Tag, since nobody actually wanted the job), and Numbuh 2 was using the Code Module to track his fellow operatives. Currently "It", with ten seconds left to get rid of the status, Numbuh 2 threw open a door and blindly tagged the person behind it - unfortunately for him, Father was that person. As the villain gloated, the clock struck noon, officially making Father the Supreme Leader of the KND. Convening the irate Operatives in the KND Super Convention Center, Father explained how his DNA was loaded into the Code Module by Tommy, thereby making him a member despite his age and decidedly anti-kid sympathies. Numbuh 86 and her team attempted to decommission him on the spot, but Father invented a new rule on the spot that prevented her from doing so. After the Decommissioning Squad stood down, Father claimed that he had turned over a new leaf; thus, he declared his intent to destroy all broccoli in the world. This action won most of the Operatives' trust, allowing him to dismiss them to their treehouses with minimal resistance. However, it was a ploy to put his foes in the way of his real aim: by infecting the KND Treehouse Central Root System with a "patent pending broccoli virus", Father planned to transform all treehouses into broccoli farms, thereby weakening the KND Operatives and providing enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 attempted to trick Father into making them Supreme Leader - by complimenting him and offering advice on being Supreme Leader, respectively - but the villain was not fooled, creating an army of clones to attack and confuse them until his status became permanent at noon. However, his statement that no one liked broccoli proved to be his undoing; no happier about Father's plan than the KND, the Delightful Children returned the Code Module to the Operatives, who used it to track the real Father and eliminate his clones. For his last defense, Father attempted to protect himself with a solid wall of broccoli, only for Numbuh 362 to heroically chew through the mass, pin down Father, and threaten him with a piece of broccoli unless he relinquished his authority by tagging her. After Father and the Delightful Children were removed from the base, their DNA was extracted from the Code Module to prevent a repeat of the incident. Grandfather Reborn As the secondary antagonist in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father employs the help of nearly every villain in the universe and organizes a massive attack on the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, which appears to be a diversion for Stickybeard's armada to attack the Moon Base. However, the museum is Father's true target; more specifically, the seemingly-broken Recommissioning Module. Back at the Convention Center, Father reveals that the Module is actually fully functional (having been repaired by Numbuh 86 to restore the memories of Sector V in the aftermath of Operation: E.N.D.), but requires the DNA of a current KND Operative to activate. Fortunately, Numbuh 1 arrives to reclaim the device, allowing Father to extract one of his boogers after Cree immobilizes him. As another Teen Ninja traps the rest of Sector V, Father taunts Numbuh 1 with the fact that he was counting on his attempt to retrieve the module, gleefully declaring that his failure will spell the end of the Kids Next Door. With the Recommissioning Module activated, Father uses it to restore the Grandfather's memories, intending to rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather calls his son a failure and orders him to leave, correctly pointing out that Father only restored him because he couldn't beat the KND himself. Dejected, Father tosses the Recommissioning Module in the trash and heads back home to wallow in self-loathing. Consequently, he is not transformed into a Senior Citizombie, and his home becomes one of the only places in the world left unchanged by Grandfather's powers. Towards the end of the movie, the newly-reawakened Numbuh 0 goes to his brother for help and offers him a second chance to stand up to their father alongside him. Father ultimately accepts the offer, and during the confrontation with Grandfather, goes into a violent rage against his abusive father, only to immediately and abruptly abandon the fight due to a lack of willpower, saying that he no longer cares about anyone or anything else in the world at this point. At the end of the film, after the Kids Next Door Moonbase is launched at Grandfather, Father is seen in the kitchen of his partially-destroyed mansion. Looking over his shoulder at the carnage, the villain declares, "I hate everyone", before returning his attention to his table. Later Confrontations In Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Father appears as one of the many villains shopping at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli. He is the first character to claim the last box of Rainbow Munchies, only to be interrupted by Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, and Sector V in rapid succession. This leads to a massive free-for-all as everyone in the store scrambles to buy the cereal, with Father being taken out early on when the kids trap him in a barbecue. However, Father frees himself in time to cut off the kids' escape, incinerating their ship (stolen from Stickybeard). After being briefly distracted by a sea of popcorn - popped by proximity to his flames - Father demanded the cereal from Numbuh 5, only to realize that Knightbrace had purchased it in the confusion. He insisted that Knightbrace share the Rainbow Munchies with him, only to learn that the dental-themed fiend actually planned to destroy the cereal. Infuriated at this callous disregard for Rainbow Munchies, Father formed a brief truce with Sector V and the other villains in order to beat up Knightbrace; afterwards, he was seen contentedly eating a bowl of Rainbow Munchies with the other characters. Father was also involved in some of the later and more elaborate "C.A.K.E.D." episodes, namely Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and'' Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. In the latter, his ancestors, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother who is Father's great-grandmother, are mentioned. In ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the series finale, Father turns into it a Dragon after losing his pipe during the episode's climax. At the end of the story, it is revealed that he is the person interviewing the now-grown up members of Sector V in the present day, but it is revealed they later tricked him into thinking that Numbuh 1 was still in the Galactic KND high off in space since Numbuh 1 is revealed to have returned to Earth at that point. Most likely doing it to get rid of Father by having him go into space after his nephew in order to finally retrieve his missing pipe after all these years. Father was also a playable character in the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, where he served as one of the three major villains, alongside Mojo Jojo and Vilgax. Family *Grandmother: One of The Annoyingly Cute Triplets *Father: Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Sr / Grandfather *Older Brother: Monty Uno (Seventh Age KND Founder and former member, Numbuh 0) *Sister-in-law: Mrs. Uno/Numbuh 999 *Nephew: Nigel Uno *Adoptive Children: Delightful Children From Down The Lane Appearance In most episodes Father appears in, he usually appears in a dark silhouette-like suit with flames appearing around him when he gets angry. In Operation: Z.E.R.O, however, when he appears without his silhouette suit, he wears normal glasses, black pants, suspenders, and dress shoes, white dress shirt, and a red tie looking similar to his negative counterpart, Daddy. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., he took the appearance of a huge and powerful dragon. Personality In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father (whom he and Monty called Pappy), Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders out of fear. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. He is, above all else, the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, attempting to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization, who they considered him as their greatest enemy they've ever faced (aside from the re-Commissioned Grandfather: Who took over the world in less than a day and managed to zombify all members of the KND bar Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0 and Sector Z within a few hours). It its shown that if someone gets his pipe, he will get so angry that he will tranform into a fierce dragon. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., but he's still very ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also very sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T.. Ironically, despite being an adult, he still possess a few childlike features as shown in Operation: I.T. , like when he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth on the ground when Numbuh 362 threatened to feed him broccoli, which all kids, even him, hates. He also showed a kiddish personality in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. when no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, he says: "I may be evil, but I still like to party down...". On a few occasions, he willingly teamed up with the Numbuh 1 for a common goal such as in Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. and in Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Powers Father possesses several superpowers, most notably an array of fire-based abilities such as shooting fireballs and creating a wall of flame around himself. His offensive powers tend to become more active when he is angered. In addition, Father possesses levitation (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes), telekinesis (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.), self-replicating (seen in Operation: I.T.), and even shape-shifting (seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Trivia *Despite having blue eyes as a child, he retains the yellow eyes in his adult human form. *In Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Father is said to have been an adult created by children named "Mr. Wigglestein" who one day refused to obey his child's commands and led an uprising of adults. This may have been Grandfather, as Father's origins are shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O., however it is revealed that Grandfather is actually the son of one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill, as such this either implies that A.R.C.H.I.V.E. is not canon or that the Mr. Wigglestein seen in the story was actually Grandfather's ancestor. *In the mirror universe from Operation: P.O.O.L., Father's negative counterpart is the benevolent Daddy, who leads the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense from inside the closet of their "Mansion" (technically a run-down trailer) *Although Father was not seen until Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., he was mentioned by The Delightful Children. He is also mentioned in The Grim Adventures of the KND, which was surprisingly enough released one year after Operation: Z.E.R.O. *It's possible that if Father became a Senior-Citizombie he would look just like (or very similar to) Grandfather, it's possible that as a Senior-Citizombie that Father might have the power to challenge Grandfather (if he already didn't), although he won't have the free will to do so. *Fathers hatred for Number one is similar to Slades hatred for the superhero Robin in the show Teen Titans. *For several episodes, Father wasn't noticed as the only adult as a KND operative, as Tommy Gilligan put his DNA in KND's Code Module so he would be considered part of KND, and thus, turned to an animal by his own contraption in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., making him the first and only adult officially in KND, though later his DNA was removed in Operation: I.T.. *Despite being from Great Britain (like his brother Monty and his nephew Nigel), Father does not talk with a British accent, but an American one. *He has the same voice as Perry from Robot and Monster, since both of them being voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Gallery father_cnt-757.png|From Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Father.png|From Operation: I.T. Father the filmmaker.png|Father the director images (4).jpg|as numbuh 86 tumblr_lzkiqsCDrl1qidm45o4_250.jpg|Father angry at Numbuh 19th Century Real father.png|Father in a 3D scene in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Father_(KND_Japanese_Final_Boss).png M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S..jpg Father.jpg fatherisemo.jpg Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Uno Family Category:Males Category:British Characters